Infra Corporation
Infrastructure Advancement Corporation Type Private Company Founded April 6th, 2005 Key People CEO Henry Johnson Headquarters Skyline Tower, Everett City, New York Area Served Union of Everett, Continental, East Asia Industry Construction & Engineering Products Infrastructure Development, Architecture, Skyscrapers, City Planning, Construction Revenue Profit Employees 988,251 Infrastructure Advancement Corporation or Infra Corp for short, is a private engineering, architecture and construction company in the Union of Everett, estabilshed with aid and grants from the Everetti government in 2005. Infra Corp has won many various contracts in new construction and repairs for old structures across the nation, to either fix or replace aging infrastructure. Infra Corp is notable for its provided aid in the redesign of the New World Trade Center. Projects Everett City Infra Corp is most notable for its work on Everett City's design and layout, most of the main infrastructure in the city such as highways, roads, tunnels, rail, monorails, Everett City International Airport, the Everett City Fusion Power Facility and several structures such as Liberty Tower, the International Center and Skyline Tower. Infra Corp built the Pentastar in Everett City. Caribbean International Highway Tunnel The Caribbean International Highway is a proposed underwater tunnel system under construction in the Caribbean Sea. The I-95U primary tunnel is already under construction, spanning from the Florida Keys to Cap-Haitien, Haiti, a total of 600 miles. The entire CIH system will cost a total of $28.7 billion in materials costs and another $978 million in labor for Infra Corp. The company has legal control of 1,000 SBR droids. Construction requires the use of two specially designed submarines and a massive floating crane system, which carries the tunnel components and lowers them to designated floating anchor rig. Waterproof drones seal the tunnel components together from the outside. The tunnel began construction in mid 2009 and will complete CIH-1 tunnel construction by mid 2012. The total completion of the Caribbean International Highway will last until 2020. Japan - Korea Undersea Tunnel The Japan-Korea Undersea Tunnel or JKUT is a proposed tunnel planned to connect Kyushu, Japan to South Korea's Pusan, spanning almost 200 miles. The tunnel's plans include ten lanes for driving traffic and eight rail line tracks. The tunnel construction will be a joint project between Infra Corp, and Japanese and South Korean engineers, architects and construction workers. Infra Corp has designed three rest stops into the design for fuel stations, food and restrooms and a station at the mid point for emergency personnel to respond to tunnel accidents. Maglev Also being constructed is the Everetti Maglev rail system. It will span across the nation, connecting all of the major cities together with a high speed magnetic levitation train. The entire project is expected to be completed by 2019. Infra Corp is working along two other construction companies to build this system. Yucatan Border Canal The Yucatan Border Canal is an under construction sea vessel canal that will span, when completed, from the Gulf of Mexico to the Pacific Ocean, crossing the state of Yucatan, dividing the border between Mexico and the Union of Everett. When complete, it will stretch for 150 to 200 miles, cutting through mountainous terrain, yet securing a vital strategic and trade route for the nation and its Security Alliance allies. Avaris A new 21st century mega city under construction in southern Yucatan. When completed, it will house over 10 million inhabitants with room for expansion. The city will feature the tallest building in the world, Arista Center Tower, also when completed, standing at over 3,000 feet tall. Avaris is a joint project between several major construction corporations and companies, all working on the Avaris metropolitan area, which includes the Pacific Yucatan Border Canal and Fort Avaris Naval Station. Iraqistan Redevelopment Project Working along side the Union of Everett military contractors, the Department of Defense and Marine Corp engineers, Iraqistan is being redeveloped to enter the 21st century with newly paved highways and roads, rebuilt city infrastructure, new utility systems including a massive solar energy array in the Iraqi desert, water supply lines, desalination and water treatment plants and desert-to-green space conversion of areas to improve Iraqistani environment in metropolitan and surrounding areas. Iraqistani development is expected to continue into the 2020's as Iraqistan becomes a goal to create a first world, 21st century Middle Eastern nation to bring a new age of development, economic progress and industry to the region, especially in the less developed Arab nations. Category:Union of Everett Category:Companies